


On Your Side

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Andrew tries to convince Melinda to let him in again
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 5





	On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on posting these things because life has been bleh. Drabble a day #22.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Andrew looked at his ex-wife carefully.

Melinda sighed. “I’m fine.”

“I just want to make sure that you’re taking care of yourself.”

“You don’t need to protect me,” Melinda said, her voice rising ever so slightly.

Andrew gave a slight nod, understanding what this was about now. “I’m not trying to protect you Melinda. I’m just trying to make sure you know that someone is on your side.” He took her hands in his. “I will always be on your side.”

She laid her head on his chest. “I know. Thank you. I mean it.”


End file.
